Lies To Save A Life
by CSINYmanic
Summary: This is yet another story in my secrets series. A danger from the past threaghtens Danny and Lindsay. XOVER with NCIS. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is yet another story in my secrets series. This is a crossover with NCIS and will be a little different to my others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Things were going great for Danny and Lindsay. They had been together for a year now and couldn.t be happier.

The rest of the team was happy for the couple as well icluding Mac. At first he was worried that their relationship would affect their jbs but he couldn't have been more wrong. If anything it had made them a better team in their cases and that made Mac very happy.

But something from the past was coming back and this could destroy the happiness of the team.

**A/N: I realise that this chapter was short but this was just a little teaser the next chapter will start the story fully. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**


	2. Happiness and DAnger

**A/N: This is yet another story in my secrets series. This is a crossover with NCIS and will be a little different to my others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

It was a warm afternoon and Danny and Lindsay were back at the lab finishing paperwork after closing their case of a simple robbery homicide.

Danny looked up from his paperwork and looked over at his girlfriend and smiled at his good fortune as he put it. H could not believe that she would choose him out of all the men she could get, she wanted him. He smiled at this.

As she looked up from her paperwork she caught him staring at her and asked "What?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said.

"I believe you have but tell me again."

"I love you, more than anything in the world." He said.

She blushed and finished her report. "Ready to go, my turn to cook tonight." She said.

"Yeah, let's go."

And with that the got up and left for her apartment.

As they walked down the halls of the lab they were passing Mac's office when the heard a familiar voice.

"Aw, look, the happy couple, and look holding hands as well very cute."

The turned to see the voice came from their friend Det. Don Flack.

"Can it Flack. I can't help that I'm happy, can I?" Asked Danny.

"No, I guess you can't. So where you two love birds headed." He asked.

"My place for dinner and a movie." Stated Lindsay.

"And maybe a little fun later." Danny suggested with a wink.

"Hey, I did not want to hear that." Flack said covering his ears and walked off.

After he left Danny and Lindsay left and headed for the elevators.

* * *

At Sing Sing prison an n inmate had the phone receiver to his ear.

"No Eddie I want it done soon , It maybe Louie's fault that I'm in here but I still want that Messer cop scumbag to feel more hurt for getting me stuck in here and this way I'll also be able to hurt Taylor and get a little revenge." The man said in a thick Staten Island accent.

"_Sure no problem bro, I'll put the word out. But how do ya want it done?" The man on the other end of the phone asked._

"I don't care just make sure that Danny boy hurts like hell."

"_But what if their not together anymore?"_

"Then you follow him until you confirm that and if it's true then I'll think of something else."

"_Got it. Oh and Sonny, Ma sends her love."_

"See ya Eddie." He said as Sonny Sassone hung up the phone and had the most evil grin on his face.

_This will end for you in pain Messer_ He thought and walked back to his cell.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**


	3. Safety

**A/N: This is yet another story in my secrets series. This is a crossover with NCIS and will be a little different to my others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

The next morning Mac Taylor sat in his office with his head in his hands. He had just been told a very disturbing piece of information.

Ever since the arrest of Sonny Sassone Mac had put several undercover officers into the Tanglewood Boys gang and they were always keeping an eye open and an ear to the wall to find out any information or threaghts against the Messer family because of Louie Messer.

Danny's brother had gotten evidence against Sonny to clear Danny's name. But in doing so Louie was beaten and put in a coma and later died about a year later. But Mac was always worried about retaliation, and now that day had come.

He got up off his sofa and walked to his desk where he picked up his cell phone and called Danny's number.

"_Messer"_ Danny said as he answered.

"It's me, Danny bring Lindsay and yourself to my office now, before anyone gets here, it's important." Mac said.

"_OK, we're on our way."_ And with that the call was ended.

Mac made another call to an old friend and mentor for help in this matter. He figured that his plan would sit well with Danny but it defiantly would not with Lindsay.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both walked into Mac's office. He motioned for them to sit and got straight to the point.

"Ever since what happened two years ago with Louie and Tanglewood I've had undercover officers in the gang and early today I got a call from one." He paused and continued. "Sonny Sassone has ordered a hit. On Lindsay."

Lindsay gasped and Danny cursed to himself.

"He wants to get at me doesn't he?" Asked Danny.

"Yes." Mac replied.

Danny got out of his chair and began to pace the room. Lindsay got up also but grabbed Danny by both shoulders and spoke softly.

"This is not you fault, OK." She said.

"But you're in danger because of me." He stated.

Mac got up from his chair and walked over to the couple.

"I think I have a way of stopping this but it will require time." Mac said.

"Lindsay doesn't have time Mac!" Snapped Danny.

"Easy Danny, I've thought of that and I have set Lindsay up in a safe place. I can't tell you where but you can know that she will be working a job and living a life." Mac finished.

"You mean witness protection, don't you?" Lindsay asked.

"Not exactly, you'll be with a friend of mine and working for him. But you two won't be able to contact each other for a long time."

"How long?" She asked.

"Until were sure that they won't go after you. But you can't come home until we catch who placed the order." Replied Mac.

"I'm not going." She stated.

"Montana, I don't want you to get hurt and if that means I have to loose you then I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Danny's words went to her core and she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Danny encased her in his arms and sat her down on the sofa.

He and Mac began to go over some of the details to the plan. In a sense Danny was going to cheat on Lindsay and she would come to Mac and would quit and say she was leaving. Danny, Mac and Lindsay would be the only ones on the team that would know about this son Danny would receive a lot of grief from the rest of the team but he told Mac that he would bear it if need be.

They were suddenly startled when Lindsay spoke.

"I'll do it under one condition. Danny, Marry me?" She asked

To say he was shocked was to say the least. "You sure because nobody will know about it until we sort this out?" He asked.

"I know but I just want you even if I can't be with you in person at least we'll be together."

"OK, Mac can we do that?" Danny asked.

"Yes but nobody can know not the team and nobody where your going Lindsay."

"OK."

* * *

After that meeting Mac, Danny and Lindsay began the plan. Mac had chief Sinclair set up a fonny case for them so they could work in peace.

Danny and Lindsay packed up her stuff and Mac went to get set up to get them married. He got their rings and had set the ceremony up with a friend in City Hall.

It was simple but enough for the pair of them.

* * *

The next day Lindsay came into the lab with puffy eyes because she had been crying but not for the reason everyone else would know. She passed Stella and told her what Danny had done and Stella went ballistic but before she could comfort Lindsay she went to Mac's office and began the final part of her act.

At the end of the day Danny and Lindsay stood in a small security room in the airport to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you." She sobbed as he held her tight in his arms.

"I know but we will see each other again and Mac said once they believe the lie we can see each other from time to time." He said.

"I'm sorry for all the crap your about to endure."

"I would do it for you any day and I don't care as long as you're safe. I love you."

"I love you too." She sobbed.

The door opened and Mac told them it was time. Lindsay left and got on her plane and was gone.

Before returning to the lab Danny had to act like he didn't care about Lindsay and that would be hard but he would do it to keep her safe.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MOSTLY FOLLOWING LINDSAY BUT WILL SHOW LITTLE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN NY.**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO MAC MADE THE CALL TO?  
**


	4. New Life

**A/N: This is yet another story in my secrets series. This is a crossover with NCIS and will be a little different to my others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Lindsay stepped off the plane and got her luggage and walked to the exit when an older man with grey hair and a stern look on his face that reminded her of Mac approached her and spoke.

"Miss Monroe?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied

He held out his hand to her. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you from Mac."

"That's nice to hear but I'm afraid I can't say the same. Sorry." She said.

"Rule 1: Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness."

"Right." She replied.

He helped her with her bags to his sedan and drove her to her small house.

"I live just across the street so if you need anything just ask." He told her

"Thanks."

"Your place is fully furnished and ready. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at o seven thirty." He handed her a gun, cell phone and a badge and ID. "Welcome to NCIS Special Agent Lindsay Monroe." He said and left for his home.

Lindsay did not think that she would still be working in law enforcement but Mac always surprised the team at the most unexpected moments.

She glanced at the clock and it read 19:21. It was now three hours after she had left Danny, her husband. She lifted the chain from around her neck and looked at her rings intently and wondered what crap Danny was going through in New York.

* * *

Back at the Crime Lab Danny was sitting in his office finishing of his paperwork. When he was finished he walked to Stella and Hawkes office and knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Shouted Stella.

"I just finished that case file you wanted and I thought I'd drop it off before I left." Danny answered.

"Fine, just leave it and go." She said.

Her harsh tone cut to Danny's core. He hated what the team thought of him now.

Mac and Danny had agreed that Danny should just act like he did before Lindsay came, a self arrogant player. He had to act like Lindsay didn't mean anything to him.

When he made it to the locker room he was ambushed by Flack.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Lindsay was the best thing to happen to you and you through it away for a piece of ass."

Danny hated lying but it was the only way to keep Lindsay, his wife, his Montana safe.

He shrugged and said "Got tired of her. She wasn't that fun just another conquest for this player. You wanna grab a beer and maybe some girls?"

"You know I thought that you were a better person but it turns out that you are nothing but a piece of shit." Flack said and stormed out.

That was pretty much the reaction that he got also from Hawkes, Sid and Adam. Even Mac had to through some insults at Danny to keep up the lie, but he felt sorry that Danny had to go through this. But knew it was nessacerry.

* * *

The next morning in Washington Lindsay got up at 05:30 and got ready for her first day. Growing up on a farm she was used to early rises. Hell even being on call helped her with the early mornings.

She was drinking her coffee when the door bell rang. She answered it to find Gibbs with his coffee in hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Don't call me sir." He told her.

This made her laugh as she left for the car. "Now I know where Mac got his dislike for being called sir from." This made Gibbs laugh a little as they got in the car and drove to the Navy Yard.

* * *

At NCIS in the bull pen Agent Tony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David watched their probby Special Agent Tim MaGee set up a new desk next to Gibbs's desk.

"MaGee, what are you doing?" Asked Tony.

"Following orders." Was the only responce he got.

"Whose?" Ziva asked.

"Mine Ziva." They turned to see their boss standing behind them with a young petite brunette behind him.

"All done boss." MaGee said.

"Yeah, I see that Magee." He said.

Gibbs ushered Lindsay to her new desk and sat down.

The three looked puzzeled until Gibbs made the introductions.

Agents DiNozzo, Magee. Officer David. This is Lindsay Monroe and she is the new member of our team."

"Hi." She said and gave a smile.

MaGee and Ziva both walked over to Lindsay and offered their hands in welcome.

"Welcome to the team." MaGee said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Ziva.

"You too." Lindsay replied.

Next Tony came over. "The name's Tony." He said and smirked.

Lindsay smiled and then smacked him upside the head.

"Get those thoughts out of your head. I don't go for Italians. Especially player Italians." Said Lindsay.

"I'm guessing bad history?" Tony asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "You teach her that boss?" He asked now looking at Gibbs who sat behind his desk.

"My ex-boyfriend was a player when I met him. He was also Italian. He cheated on me." Lindsay stated as she walked back to her desk and sat back down.

* * *

As they all sat at their desks to get on with their paperwork, Lindsay was filling out some forms that were needed for her personal files. While they were doing this a tall red headed woman approached Gibbs's desk.

"Agent Gibbs you were supposed to bring the new agent to my office thirty minutes ago." The woman stated.

"Sorry for the delay madam director." Gibbs replied.

"What have I told you about calling me madam?"

"Sorry Jen. Director Jenny Sheppard. Special Agent Lindsay Monroe." He introduced leading the NCIS director to Lindsay. "Lindsay, this is director Jennifer Sheppard of NCIS."

Lindsay got up from her desk and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Ma'm." Said Lindsay.

She took Lindsay's hand and shook it. "Welcome to NCIS." She said.

Just then Gibbs's cell rang. He flipped it open and answered. After a few seconds he closed it and said. "Grab your gear. Dead sailor found in an alley. MaGee call Ducky."

And with that everyone grabbed their gear and headed for the department truck and headed for the crime scene.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	5. First Case

**A/N: This is yet another story in my secrets series. This is a crossover with NCIS and will be a little different to my others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

At the crime scene the NCIS department truck pulled up. When the agents got out Gibbs put his ball cap on with his coffee in hand.

"Alright Tony, talk to the local LEO's see what they know. Ziva, McGee, take the scene. And where's Monroe?" He suddenly asked as she was not standing with the others.

When Gibbs turned to look at the body he saw Lindsay already kneeling over the victim and taking pictures with her camera.

"You know it's nice if you do as I tell you." He said as he walked over to her.

At the sound of Gibbs's voice she looked up.

"I thought that since I'm an experienced CSI that you would want me to start processing the scene." She said.

"You're right but next time, tell me if you're anticipating."

She knelt next to the body and began to check the vic's pockets.

"What have I told you about touching the bodies before I get here Jethro?" A voice asked in a Scottish accent.

Lindsay looked up and saw an older man walking up to the scene.

Gibbs stood and introduced. "Ducky this is Lindsay Monroe, our new team member. Lindsay this is Doctor Mallard, our ME."

Lindsay extended her gloved hand. "Nice to meet you Dr. Mallard." She said as they shook hands.

"Please, call me Ducky."

"Sorry if I offended you it's just that most of the ME's I've worked with don't usually come out into the field to collect the body." She explained. "We always checked the body ourselves."

"No harm, my dear. So you worked with ME's before? He asked.

"I was a CSI back in New York."

Both Lindsay and Ducky got to work on the body while Gibbs, Dinozzo, McGee and Ziva collected the evidence and talked to witnesses.

"Mr Palmer, will you bring the bag for this poor soul?" Ducky asked his assistant.

"Already got it doctor." He replied handing Ducky the body bag. "Jimmy Palmer." He said as he extended his hand to Lindsay.

"Lindsay Monroe." She said accepting the hand.

* * *

Two hours later they were back at NCIS where Ducky began the autopsy and everyone else took the evidence up to Abby's lab.

"Abby." Gibbs called as he walked into the room.

"Hey Gibbs." She called back. "What you got for me."

"Evidence from our case this morning." Lindsay said as she sat a box of evidence on the table.

"Who's this?" Abby asked.

"Lindsay Monroe." She extended her hand which Abby accepted.

"Nice to meet you." Abby replied. "So what time frame do I have Gibbs?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"As fast as you can Abbs." He said.

"You're looking at a few hours of lab work."

"Why don't I help you analyse the evidence. It will make things go twice as fast." Lindsay suggested.

"You a scientist because I only let people who know what there doing touch my babies." Abby stated.

"Ye I'm a scientist." She replied.

They got to working on the evidence while the others tried to track down a motive for the murder.

Abby and Lindsay bonded well over the rest of the day and Lindsay found that Ducky was a lot like Sid.

* * *

They finally closed the case pretty quickly seeing as how the sailor was killed by his jilted lover.

Lindsay smiled as she and the rest of her new team went out for drinks to celebrate Lindsay's first case.

She had become quick friends with Abby and Ziva.

She smiled as she entered her home and collapsed on the couch. Her smile faded when d=she began to wonder about Danny but she put up with staying away if he wanted her to. She knew it was for her own good but that still didn't help her at night.

**

* * *

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	6. Nine Months

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

It had been six months since Lindsay left New York and she was beginning to get the hang of working at NCIS.

Mac had found that Sonny Sassone placed the order but he did not order the hit. Right now the seemed to be waiting to find out if there was another way to get to Danny. Tanglewood had stopped following him for now and Mac decided that Danny could go and visit Lindsay for a few day's each month.

So Danny would fly to Washington for a few days each month. Gibbs arranged Lindsay's time off to coincide with Danny's visits.

Each time they were together they wouldn't leave Lindsay's house and sometimes not even the bed.

Just before Danny's visits Lindsay would become extreamly excited and when he had to leave she would cry for a day at least.

Since Tanglewood lightened up for the moment Danny and Lindsay were able to exchange messages through Mac and Gibbs.

* * *

Three months later Danny arrived at Lindsay's and he found her on the couch crying.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked.

She looked up at him to see that he was holding a dozen daisies. Danny saw that she had been crying and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Danny held his wife until she stopted crying. Whe he heard her sniffle he placed his forefinger under her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm pregnant. I'm sorry Danny." She broke into tears again.

"Why you sorry? I'm not. That's the best news I've had in nine months. You just made me the happiest man on the planet today." He smiled and kissed her. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"The doctor said about six or seven weeks. You're okay with this I mean with Tanglewood and everything?" She asked.

"Lindsay. Mac says that they are still watching me but only in New York. We still don't know who put the word out to kill you but Mac thinks were getting close." He said.

Lindsay leaned into Danny and they watched movies for the rest of the night. At one point Danny spoke softly to Lindsay. "We're gonna have a baby." He stated.

"Yes we are." She replied. And they snuggled into each other for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I KNOW BUT IT WAS JUST A SUMMARY FOR THAT NINE MONTH TIME FRAME. PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK.**

**

* * *

ALSO I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK MIGHT HAPPEN.**

**I ALREADY HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY PLANNED OUT BUT IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO HEAR OTHER OPINIONS.**


	7. Birth and Care

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

Lindsay's pregnancy had been in her eyes too long for her. Without Danny by her side she found it difficult.

Both Gibbs and Mac came too the decision that only a few people on her new team be told the truth. So when she told them about her pregnancy, Gibbs explained the situation to DiNozzo, Ziva MaGee, Abby, Ducky and director Sheppard. They all became supportive of Lindsay and Danny became friends with Tony and MaGee when he visited.

* * *

Nine months later Lindsay was on her maternity leave when she went into labour. She was at home but called Gibbs. He in turn called Mac to let him know.

When Mac told Danny he flew out of the lab like a bat out of hell. He made his way to the airport and caught the first flight out. As far as the rest of the team in the New York knew one of Danny's relatives out of state was taken to hospital and Danny had to be there. Everyone wasn't really concerned about this.

* * *

Back in Washington Lindsay was in the maternity ward of Bethesda screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Where the hell is he Gibbs?" Lindsay screamed.

"He'll be here. Mac said that Danny arrived at the airport ten minutes ago. He should be here soon." Gibbs said as he held Lindsay's hand and wiped her forehead.

Five minutes later Danny ran into the room along with Tony. Danny took over Gibbs's place.

After two hours of intense labour Lindsay gave birth to a healthy baby girl. As the NCIS team came into the room Danny sat next to Lindsay's bed and Lindsay had their baby in her arms.

"So what you going to call her?" Asked director Sheppard.

"Well, I want to call her after both our mothers. What do you think baby? Emily Marie Messer."

Everyone smiled and Danny took a couple of pictures for Mac. Even though they would not be able to tell their parents or the rest of their friends they were the happiest couple in the world.

* * *

Two years later.

Danny had returned to New York a month after Emily's birth. The NCIS team was extremely helpful in looking after Lindsay and Emily. Danny had felt over the first year that he was the worst father on the planet because he was never there for his daughter. Mac, Gibbs, Tony and Lindsay had tried to help him with this but it always fell on deaf ears. When Emily had said her first word Danny was up for his visit and when she said "Dada" his eyes light up and Lindsay saw her husband return before her eyes and her heart swelled.

But now a complication arised. A case that NCIS was working got a fingerprint match to a suspect in a case that Mac's team was working.

Now she had to return to New York and lie to her friends and face the danger of Tanglewood.


End file.
